


Peanuts

by Baldr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldr/pseuds/Baldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles. A case to resolve. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalorhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalorhen/gifts).



> "Peanuts", English version of my story.  
> Derek and Stiles. A case to resolve. Together.  
> Translation by: Julia Zannini (Twitter: @Dreamer821_) and Lyra

He liked to go out for stakeouts: he used to have so much fun with his father, lying in wait to catch the news coming in on the Police radio station.  
He wasn’t with his old man that night, and his deputy, with whom he was sharing the car, was being way too quite for his taste, making him uncomfortable. He glanced at Derek in the passenger seat, busy reading his book. He wondered why he wouldn’t simply buy himself a Kindle so that he would be able to download thousands of eBooks. But no, of course he had to be old-fashioned, outdated - as if being a werewolf wasn’t enough to make him a pariah already.  
Stiles started drumming his fingers against the steering wheel and then leaned towards the glove compartment that just happened to be right in front of the werewolf.  
Derek looked up from his book, conspicuously following the human’s movements, as if to keep an eye on him, almost glaring. He was hyperactive, never still for more than a second: a kid suffering from ADHD would’ve been quieter. “Stiles, are you able to sit still for more than a minute?!” he growled under his breath.  
The human grabbed a pack of roasted peanuts and went back to his seat. “I’m still.”  
Derek sighed, diving himself once again in the book.  
Stiles opened the pack of roasted peanuts, letting some fall in the palm of his hand and then proceeded to eat them, chewing noisily. “Could you please explain why I’m stuck here with you? Couldn’t have I just stayed with Scott?”  
“If you want to die, sure. Remember that it’s a full moon tonight”  
Stiles silently mocked him, trusting the fact that the werewolf was still reading his book “As if it’s all my fault” he muttered under his breath.  
“It is.”  
The human glanced at him as if he was crazy “How is it my fault that there’s a full moon?!” He grabbed a peanut, threw it in the air, catching it with his mouth.  
Derek looked up from the page he was reading, glaring at Stiles, that had just started drummed his fingers against his lips, pretending to look somewhere else.  
“Can’t you just keep an eye on the club?”  
Once again, Derek narrowed his eyes at his human companion “Stiles, who’s the only eye witness to one of the murders here?”  
Stiles screwed his nose up, then, nodded, sighing “I am…Gotcha. . Shouldn’t we separate, though??” he asked, forcing a smile.  
“No. Let’s go over this again, in case you missed a beat: if you see the murderer, you point him out and I’ll rip his throat out. It’s not that complicated, is it now?”  
Stiles shrugged in response “Mmm, no... I guess not” He threw another peanut and caught it, just like before. He looked at the Alpha, handing over the bag of peanuts, gesturing for him to take one “Want one?”  
“No” he deadpanned.  
“Oh, c’mon! It’s not poisoned. Do you eat anything other than fresh meat?”  
Derek rolled his eyes, making a face at the stupid comment “If you don’t shut up and stay still, I might start eating your meat.”  
Stiles arched an eyebrow, shaping his mouth in a small ‘o’. He poured more peanuts in his palm and proceeded to eat them frenetically. He grabbed another peanut and threw it in the air but, before catching it, like he had done previously, he was distracted by the appearance of a familiar face.  
The peanut hit his nose and then fell by his feet.  
Stiles’ attention was focused on the figure he saw in the shadows. “Derek!” he panicked, waving his arm towards the werewolf, knocking over said person and the rest of the bag of peanuts. “Oh, never mind. False alarm! It’s not him, I was wrong”  
“Stiles...” the werewolf growled.  
The boy turned around and realized that he’d screwed up BIG time...  
“I’m going to murder you!” said Derek in a cold tone as his eyes started turning red.  
Stiles threw his hands up “No, no, no! Wait, it was an accident! I’ll clean it up!” he said leaning towards the glove compartment.  
Trying to keep his calm, Derek closed the book and took a deep breath while the human grabbed a tiny broom and scooper.  
Stiles immediately started to sweep Derek’s jacket, then moved to kneel to clean up the mess at guy’s feet.  
The Alpha’s eyes basically popped out of his head when Stiles bent over him, his head between his… “Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!”  
“I’m almost done!”  
“Get off of me, IMMEDIATELY”  
To help himself up, Stiles leaned on Derek’s leg, almost squishing his family jewels, as he was so extremely close to his crotch.  
“Stiles!” Derek barked again, even more menacing, grabbing the human by the neck.  
“Ouch! I’m done!” Stiles mewled again.  
Derek basically threw the poor boy against his seat and pocked him in the chest “Try anything like that again and I will...”  
“Do you honestly believe I did it on purpose?! It was an accident!”  
The werewolf had a surprised expression. That was for sure the craziest and stupidest human he had ever met. Shaking his head, he went back to reading his book, avoiding the smirk playing Stiles’ lips. It was so much fun messing with the dark and mysterious Alpha of Beacons Hills.


End file.
